


Nurse Genji

by mintyworks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based off Fan Art, Chubby Jesse McCree, Chubby McCree, Cute, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Fanart, Genji is a nurse, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nurse Genji, Overwatch - Freeform, Stuffing, This story doesn't make sense, Total Fluff, Weight Gain, but not really, enjoy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyworks/pseuds/mintyworks
Summary: Plot: Jesse asks Nurse Genji to help him lose weight.Spoiler: It doesn't work.





	Nurse Genji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoxieBox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MoxieBox).



> This story makes no canon or AU sense at all! But enjoy anyway as it was meant to be light hearted and silly! Based off of the lovely art by MoxieBox! Credits below!

[ART BY MOXIEBOX @ TUMBLR](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/)  
[DIRECT LINK TO ART ](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/post/173913726516/managed-to-finish-all-in-a-day-yeet-i-might-end)

THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY THIS BEAUTIFUL NURSE GENJI FANART! THANK YOU MOXIEBOX FOR BRAINSTORMING THIS CUTE FIC!

* * *

 

            “Your brother told me you were a nurse now, and I was hopin’ I could ask you something.”

            Genji blinked and straightened, swiveling around on his heels, and his eyes growing wide. He looked over the tall, large cowboy and had the perfect view of his face underneath his hat. He was a bit scruffy now, but his face held the same softness as he remembered. Gentle eyes as well. He had also put on quite a bit of weight but Genji hadn’t gawked (at least, not in a negative way). Even when Jesse had been younger he had always been a bit on the larger side. It was catching up, sure, but Genji thought it made him more attractive.

            But, surly he couldn’t mean….

            Jesse put his hand on his neck. “Ya see, Angela told me I’ve got to lose a few pounds and I was wonderin’ if you could help me. I don’t wanna bother her but I’m strugglin’, and I figure you’d know some good tricks.”

           Genji felt relief wash over him. “I see,” he began. Jesse McCree _really_ thought he was a nurse. Hanzo once again had been an asshole for misleading him so, simply because Genji only acted like a nurse – sometimes – at parties –  _specific_ parties.

            Parties that hired strippers.

            But, the way Jesse was looking at him so expectantly, and knowing it had been so long since they had spent any time together…. how hard could it be? He’d just have to provide a handsy inspection and give him a lollipop afterwards. Right? But, he was looking to lose weight. Genji supposed he could help him with that too.

            “That sounds like something I can help with,” Genji said, his tone bright. He pushed his hand through his neon green hair and gave Jesse a wily smile. He watched as Jesse deflated in visible relief.

            “All right, just tell me what to do.”

 

            Genji buttoned up his short white nurse uniform and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned and stuck out his butt, pulling down the front of the fabric. It was a bit too short to wear alone like he normally did, the fabric hiking up to show his bright orange boy briefs.

            Hum.

            Genji dove into his closet head first, and tossed clothes aside and out behind him, before finding the white shorts that went with the outfit. He plopped back on the ground and pulled them up, before something dangled into his face. Genji peeled the pink garter belt off his head and smiled. He remembered this, he had thought he’d lost it! Well. He’d need something to help secure some supplies. The nurse uniform left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and there was nowhere else to keep his ‘tools of the trade’.                                                                                        

            What _were_ his tools of the trade now?

            Genji slipped on the garter belt, hiking it up around his soft thigh until it was hidden by his slightly looser white shorts. He turned around and dove to plop on his bed, grabbing some paper and a pencil and scrawling some ideas on it. What would his tool kit look like?

            “Have another engagement?” a familiar, deeper voice asked.

            Genji rolled his eyes. “Hanzo, shame on you for lying to McCree.” He turned around and used his elbows to crawl up his bed. “You told him I was a nurse.”

            Hanzo chuckled. “You are complaining? I was trying to help you finally ask him out instead of doodling his name in your journals.”

            “You read my journals?!”     

            “You leave them open, I simply do not look away.”

            Hanzo paused to look around his room, his expression twisted to disappointment. “Look at this mess. Clothes everywhere. Empty pudding cups. This is worse than when you were a teenager, Genji. Unacceptable.”

            Genji rolled his eyes. “I will clean up some other time,” he waved him off. He squiggled a little and returned to his list, wriggling his fleshy toes as he scribbled ideas onto the pad.

            “First matter of business as Nurse Genji,” Genji began out loud. “Is to get your weight, Jesse.”

            Jesse shifted in his spot. He had a gym bag slung over his shoulder, and was wearing some loose workout sweats, and a hoodie. Genji loved the way his front joint pocket wasn’t much of a useful pocket anymore, as there was little slack in the hoodie. They stood by the scale in the gym, and Genji could sense his nerves rising.

            “Well, I don’t know….”

            “It is okay, McCree, as Nurse Genji you have complete confidentiality.”

            Jesse sighed and nodded, dropping his bag and reluctantly getting up onto the scale. He looked down at the number and shrugged his large shoulders.

            “Some of that’s muscle.”

_Wow! 252!_

            Genji smiled up at McCree, having no idea he had put on that much weight! It didn’t seem like that number made much sense, considering how muscular he was, and his stomach wasn’t that large. Perhaps this wouldn’t be too difficult after all.

            “I say we set our goal for 232,” Genji said.

            “Used to weigh 190 when I got here.”

            “Yes, but you were also starved from being on the run.” Genji waggled his finger. “Nurse Genji says 232.”

            “Why you keep callin’ yerself Nurse Genji?”

_Oh, no reason only that it’s a habit from when I take off my clothes in front of strangers…._

            “Because that is what I am,” Genji grinned. “Come! Let us start with a few warm-ups.”

            Genji helped McCree stretch and get his body working again and his heart pumping, before setting him to some exercises and weights. Jesse was doing rather well, actually, in good spirits, but Genji could tell he was tiring out quickly. He felt bad, making him do this when it was clear he didn’t want to. Jesse wasted time with idle chit chat or taking a rest to catch his breath. He was bored and that wouldn’t do!

            Genji clapped his hands together. “I have an idea! How about we have a run to the ice cream kiosk in town! It’s a good couple of miles, and we can have ice cream.”

            “Ice cream? Ain’t I supposed to be losing weight?”

            “What’s a little ice cream if we run there?” Genji asked. He hopped around a bit, his sneakers squeaking on the gym floor. “Come on McCree! Say yes!”

            Jesse released a softly chuckle. “All right, all right, calm down, Genji. Let’s do it.”

            The run to the ice cream kiosk had left Jesse panting, and Nurse Genji stepped in to the rescue. They found an empty picnic table in the grass around the large stand, and Genji came back with two large cups of ice cream while he caught his breath. He set them down – one was chocolate with quite the assortment of treats inside, like sprinkles, gummy worms, Oreos, Reese’s cups, and other trash. The other one was orange sherbet. That was Genji’s.

            “I’m startin’ to think I was right about askin’ for your help,” Jesse said eagerly. “You get spoons?”        

            Genji blinked. “Oh! Yes!” He reached down and shifted to shove a hand up his shorts and to the cute little pink garter belt, before he produced two metal spoons in his fingers. “Here you are.”

            Jesse studied him and then leaned over to peer under the table, thoroughly confused.

            “Do I even need to ask?”

            “No, because Nurse Genji takes care of all of his patients.”

            Jesse smirked and took a spoon, dipping it into his strange sugar filled ice cream. He seemed to light up when he took the bite, before shoveling more into his mouth eagerly, like he hadn’t eaten in days. Genji watched him eat, stuffing his cheeks with soft ice cream and chewing happily on the worms. Yes, Genji was doing a great job, he thought. They worked out, they ran, and now look at how happy he was! He’d lose the weight in no time, being as happy as he was.

            That could be a thing, right?

            Maybe he should read a book at least or something. Nah. He got this.  
           

            “Ow ow ow ow ow,” Jesse managed, holding his knee. It was scraped up pretty bad. Genji flew over at him from across the gym, having been cleaning up some equipment.

            “What happened?”

 

 “I fell, thought mats were supposed to protect me,” Jesse complained.  
            Genji frowned, seeing the scrape look like more of a rug burn to him. He blinked. That wasn’t _blood_ was it? He hadn’t seen blood in a very very _very_ long time.

            “Ooohhh dear,” Genji managed. “Let me fix this for you.” In a matter of seconds, Genji had produced a bottle of antiseptic, some wipes and a bandage from his frilly pink garter belt, and Jesse blinked in surprise.

            “Where does all that keep coming from?” he asked.

            “Nurse Genji has his secrets, no matter to you. Lay back.”

            Jesse slipped to lay on his back and Genji wiped away the scrape on his knee. It was bad. Bleeding definitely blood. His vision got doubled, but he managed to…nope.

            S _plump_.

            Jesse paused and looked down as Genji slumped forward, his arms splayed out, his butt in the air, and his face planted firmly in his belly that didn’t seem to be getting any smaller no matter how much he had been working out. His face sunk in pretty deep. Had he…feinted?

            “Genji?” Jesse asked. He carefully sat up and ran his fingers though the soft green hair. “Genj?”

            Genji jolted and sat up, blinking. “What? Who? Jesse! Oh! your knee! Ah!” He yelped. He closed his eyes and grabbed the antiseptic ointment, rubbing it sloppily over his knee before grabbing a bandage and slapping it on. Jesse gave him a confused look, watching the bandage slowly slide down his leg. He reached over and adjusted it and then looked back to Genji.

            “Let’s go out to lunch!” Genji opened his palms out wide. Jesse couldn’t argue with that, especially since a pudding cup and a spoon mysteriously appeared in the cowboy’s hands, opened and ready for eating.

            After two cups of pudding and a lollypop, they both escaped to their rooms and changed into casual clothing, before taking a car out into the town. Genji directed him to a classic greasy burger joint, that was known for its chili cheese fries, shakes, and large portions.

            “I’m not so sure this burger joint is the best place to go if I’m on a diet.”

            “Nonsense, we’ve been working out hard,” Genji said. “You look great!”

            “If you would let me hop on a scale then I could tell if I’m making any progress—”

            “I forbid you!” Genji said with a hand shooting out in his face. “I do not want you freaking out over every pound. We will see at the end of the month. I promise you it is better this way. Order what you want.”

            “Well,” Jesse said, looking over the menu. “Anythin’?” he asked as the waiter approached them.

            “Absolutely.”

            Genji watched, his eyes dreamy as the big cowboy shifted his weight in the booth. He wished that Mercy wouldn’t put so much pressure on him about his weight. He was older, of course he was going to put on a few pounds. They were mostly retired too. It was nice, being able to relax amongst like minded people. Though he supposed he couldn’t complain. If Mercy hadn’t told him to lose weight, he wouldn’t have come to Nurse Genji, the best weight loss stripper nurse that ever lived. Thinking about it, he had a job tonight, and he couldn’t help but think it was going to be a bit difficult to show Nurse Genji in that light again. Jesse seemed to like the persona being gentle and caring, and of course, giving him treats.

            “I’m gunna have the blue cheese bacon burger, and chili cheese fries, and a large chocolate milkshake,” Jesse said.

            “I will have the same, except onion rings and fried pickles for the table, oh and make that shake cherry – so really not the same but thank you.”

            Genji worked slowly on his shake and the fried pickles when they arrived, but Jesse wasted no time in drinking the shake in the glass and the one in the metal container that held the extras. Genji didn’t mind passing over his extra metal container either for Jesse to consume. Come to think of it, Genji had only had a few fried pickles. The rest had disappeared. It would seem as though Genji was good at making things appear, and well, Jesse had the opposite talent.

             Genji could barely focus on his meal, watching Jesse devour his, talking brightly around full cheeks and telling jokes that Genji laughed at but didn’t really hear. The man stuffed the burger in his face and consumed the chili cheese fries in a way that even a garbage truck would be jealous of. Jesse slowed down and leaned back, patting his puffy stomach and shifting in his seat.      

            “Think I ate a little too much… Genji you barely touched your food. Not hungry?" 

            Genji blushed horribly, eyes locked on to the little bit of stomach peeking out from underneath his shirt, his red flannel button up prying slightly to reveal soft flesh. Jesse didn’t notice, and Nurse Genji would be a bad nurse if he let him. He enthusiastically grabbed an onion ring and shoved it into his mouth, before giving his crush a thumbs-up.

 

            Genji paced around his room, changing back into his nurse uniform. He looked in the mirror and huffed, forgoing the shorts. Why did he feel so wrong about this? This was supposed to be a fun job, and easy one, one that he had on his spare time for some extra spending money to support his and his brother’s lavish lifestyle.

            But now, all he could think of was Jesse, and how much he’d rather be spending time with him tonight.

            “Did you ask him yet?” the same familiar deep voice asked.

            “Will you stop doing that, Hanzo?” Genji asked, turning around. He padded over to the bed and quickly closed his open journal, which indeed was covered in hearts with ‘Genji and Jesse’ scribbled inside.

            “You seem upset,” Hanzo said. “You shouldn’t be. You can quit after tonight.”  
            “I think I might,” Genji admitted, lifting up his nurse uniform and hiking the garter belt upwards around his thigh. He had a small syringe filled with bright orange liquid. It was just orange soda, but he thought it would be cute.

            “You tell him how you feel yet?”

            “No…” Genji said softly.  

            “You will have to, eventually,” he countered.

            “I’m…there’s no way he’d say yes to a date. He’s Jesse McCree. I’m…just Genji.”

            Hanzo grinned. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he said turning around to leave. “Oh, a bit of a hint? I’d bring pudding.”

            Genji peered at him as he tossed his trench coat from the back of the door and onto the bed amongst the rest of the mess. It was like he was urging him to leave. Genji suddenly felt a spike of nerves as he pulled out his phone and got the address. He would take a cab there, everything would be fine. Nonetheless, he took Hanzo’s advice and grabbed some pudding cups on his way out.

            The address was of a hotel, and it was a nice one at that. Wow, the person must have been extremely wealthy. Why he wanted to hire a third-rate Nurse Genji was beyond him, especially since he didn’t do any of the extra stuff. He took the elevator up to the twelve floor and found the large presidential suite easily enough. He carefully knocked on the door, and he heard a voice beckoning him in. He thought it sounded …familiar….

            As he entered and closed the door, his jaw dropped to the floor. Jesse was sitting in a chair in the living area of the large suite, a gorgeous city view spanning outside the large windows behind him.

            “Surprise.”

            Genji froze, absolutely floored. He pulled his trench coat around him tighter. “JESSE?!”

            “Yeah yeah, come over here, already.”         

            Genji padded over and swallowed. “How did you afford this?!”

            “Hanzo may have helped me out. See, I went to him askin’ how best to ask you out and he came up with a little plan.”

            “Of _course,_ he did,” Genji said with a small huff.

            “Don’t be mad, I really was tryna lose weight,” Jesse chuckled. “Though I have to say, I am glad you’re not a real nurse. You’re pretty bad at it.”

            Genji smirked and shrugged. “I tried.”

            “However, don’t mean I don’t want some of my own Nurse Genji, tonight. See, I’ve been feelin’ a bit under the weather….”

            Genji grinned and slipped his hands to his trench coat, letting it slide off his shoulders, revealing his slightly too short white nurse’s uniform. He walked over and plopped on Jesse’s wide lap, straddling the mound he was growing so fond of. He hiked up his nurse uniform, revealing the pink frilly garter belt, and a host of items strapped underneath it, inexplicably hidden. But, Genji wasn’t a ninja for nothing. He pulled out a pudding cup and opened the lid, before flipping a spoon into his fingers. He scooped the sweet chocolate between Jesse’s lips and watched him smile wide.

            “Let me fix that for you.”

 

            Nurse Genji had kept his promise to Jesse McCree, especially since they were now dating. Even if Mercy hadn’t been on him about his weight, it was a great way to spend some time together.

            “I bet I got to our goal, losing those twenty pounds.” Jesse said confidently.

            Genji nodded, though he had his own expectations in mind.

            Jesse stepped on the scale and frowned. “TWO SIXTY-SEVEN!? Ah!!!”

            Genji chewed on his lip as Jesse tossed him an accusatory glare.

            “Well, you _did_ say I was a bad nurse,” Genji said, twirling a lollypop in in fingers. Jesse gave him another look before grabbed the sucker and unwrapping it.

            “Ice cream?” Genji asked.

            Jesse sucked on the sucker for a long moment before plucking it out from between his lips with a loud smack.

            “Yeah, all right.”

 

* * *

 

[ART BY MOXIEBOX @ TUMBLR](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/)   
[DIRECT LINK TO ART ](https://moxiebox.tumblr.com/post/174041721021/nurse-genji-mintytac-overwatch-video-game)   
_Thank you so much for enjoying the story <3 _   
  


[ART BY MINTYTAC @ TUMBLR](https://mintytac.tumblr.com/)   
[DIRECT LINK TO ART](https://mintytac.tumblr.com/post/174064917307/nurse-genji-passing-out-into-floof-from-my-fic)


End file.
